


They never really stop

by tightskirtsouffles



Category: Doctor Who RPF, Menna
Genre: F/M, Flatmate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tightskirtsouffles/pseuds/tightskirtsouffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Jenna are flatmates beginning to realise just how attracted they are to one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to sonic-bowties for beta reading! :)

“Oi! Hurry up!” Jenna banged on the door for what seemed like the hundredth time, her face set in an irritated scowl as she listened to the running water. Her bellowing only made her flatmate sing even louder - and even more off-key. He’d already been in there nearly a half hour, and he knew she had a date. Typical. Once again she pounded on the door until her fist hurt, but of course it was to no avail.

 

“If I’m late, you owe me ten quid,” she called, her voice not quite as loud.

 

“No way!” came the reply quickly as the water shut off. Of course, bring up money and Matt could miraculously hear her. Smirking, Jenna gathered up her towel and her clothes and waited impatiently for him to emerge. She’d be lucky to get any hot water. When he did come out, he only had a towel wrapped around his waist. His floppy hair was still dripping and askew around his face. Why did he always do this? It was distracting, his bare chest, and Jenna nearly had to force herself to look away. The scowl was threatening to leave her face so she put it back, though she was sure it looked less than fierce on her.

 

“All yours, muppet,” Matt said, ruffling her hair and grinning. She didn’t reply, but rolled her eyes and made sure to slam the door behind her. The room was filled with steam, making her clothes stick to her body, and she was grateful to get them off. Her showers were always considerably shorter than his, and she was out and drying her hair in around fifteen minutes. A light covering of makeup and a casual skirt and jumper were all she needed to be ready, and when she walked into the sitting room, she was already ready to leave.

 

“Give Richard my love,” Matt said sarcastically from the sofa. He was dressed in his usual fare of baggy t shirt and tight jeans, messing about with a tangle of wires that hung around his neck. Half the time, Jenna had no desire to know what he was doing. Again, she didn’t respond, as they both knew her boyfriend’s feelings about her living with another man. But how was it her fault that she and Matt had been best friends since university?

 

“Want me to pick up Chinese on the way back?” she asked him, gathering her bag and coat as she made to leave. “Richard’s got work in the morning so we won’t be out late. You should find a film.”

 

“Yeah, the usual,” Matt replied, seeming to look at her for the first time. His eyes lingered on her legs perhaps a bit too long before travelling back up to gaze at her face. He replaced the slightly bemused stare with a smug smile and nodded. “When’s the last time you and Rich stayed out past ten?” Jenna stuck her tongue out at him before tossing out a goodbye and heading out the door.

 

On her way to the restaurant, her mind didn’t leave her flatmate. They were best friends, of course they were, but lately... Lately they’d both been taking more notice of each other. Like the way the water had glistened on Matt’s bare chest when he came out of the shower... Or the way she’d caught him looking at her legs almost hungrily...

 

A shiver of arousal coursed down her spine and she forced her thoughts back to Richard. And she really, really did try to be excited about their date. He was her boyfriend, after all. It didn’t matter that Richard hardly ever looked at her like Matt did, or pay attention to her the way that he did... Hell, he didn’t even tease her. As much as the teasing irritated her, it would be... Something. Something that she and Richard had apparently lost in their time together.

 

It wasn’t long before she was at the restaurant, faking laughter at her boyfriend’s jokes and pretending to be interested in his ramblings about work. Pang after pang of guilt twisted her stomach every time she wished it was Matt holding her hand and not Richard, or every time she checked her phone and answered the texts her flatmate was sending her.

 

Matt was sat on the couch playing FIFA mindlessly. However, every time his phone buzzed with a text from Jenna, he paused the game to answer. That had to mean something. Normally, he would never stop playing or tinkering or whatever he happened to be doing just to text someone back. And then of course there was the fact that he found himself unintentionally smiling when she said something funny... Or perhaps he was imagining the way that skirt had hidden just enough of her legs to be intriguing... At some point, though, she stopped texting and he was able to lose himself in the game again. She’d said something about going to Richard’s for a while, and not to wait up for her. Maybe she’d actually stay out late this time... But for some reason, that made Matt feel a little pinch of jealousy. Just small sting at the back of his mind, but definitely there.

 

That jealousy was the reason for all his teasing of her boyfriend, for his taking so long in the shower any time they had a date. He’d never properly admitted that to himself before, but he knew it was true. Thinking about the two of them together... Of Richard getting to be the one who saw her out of those clothes... Getting to be the one to kiss her and touch the wispy hair at her temples and feel her soft skin moving beneath his... It was enough to drive Matt mad. They’d done their best to keep the relationship platonic, as it’d been at uni, but living together made things so much harder. In more ways than one, at least in Matt’s case.

 

“Fucking hell,” he groaned, finding himself unable to concentrate on the game anymore. It was gone midnight anyway, and he knew he should get to bed. There was a part of him - _just being protective_ , he tried to convince himself - that wanted to wait for her, to see her when she came in the door. But he made himself get in bed, stripping down to his blue boxers and climbing into the warm covers reluctantly. After a few moments of tossing and turning, he settled on his stomach, and was just dozing off... When a knock came at his door.

 

“What? Who’s that?” he slurred, lifting his head a few inches off the pillow. The door slowly opened, and Jenna stood there, her eyes red and her cheeks wet with tears. Her stance was hesitant, as though she wanted to come in but wasn’t sure if she should. “Jen? What’s the matter? Get in here,” Matt said almost angrily, flipping over and patting the bed next to him. Silently, his flatmate ran and flew into the bed, curling into his side and sobbing. It was the closest they’d been in a while, at least since she’d started dating Richard, but Matt tried not to think about that. Or about the way her hair smelled, or the way her skirt had ridden up...

 

“I’m... Sorry,” Jenna gasped, trying to get herself under control. “I just... It’s Richard... He...”

 

“Do you think I want to hear about your boyfriend problems?” Matt said harshly, pulling away from her a little bit. It wasn’t her fault, she couldn’t know what he felt about her, but hearing about Richard was not exactly what he wanted at the moment. “Come on, Jen, I was sleeping.”

 

“Oh,” she replied in a huff of air. The tears came pouring even faster down her face. “Oh, well, fine! I was going to tell you that he broke up with me because of you and that I’m crying because I’m an awful person and I’m happy about it, but fine! Fuck off!” Angrily, she pushed away and got out of the bed, sobs shaking her thin frame almost like she was shivering.

 

Before she could leave, though, she felt Matt’s hand close around her wrist and tug her back toward him. She refused to turn around and look, and stared at the corner of his room instead, letting her eyes wander along a crack in the wall. His pull was insistent, though, and she couldn’t get out of his grip.

 

“I’m sorry,” came his voice from behind her. She bit her lip, unwilling to admit to herself just how sexy she found his voice. “C’mere, Jen, I’m sorry...” How was it possible for him to make it so hard to ignore his requests? Slowly, she turned, surprised at how close his face was to hers. His green eyes were on fire and she found herself unable to look away. “Just come here, I’ll rub your back, you can sleep on it and make up in the morning,” Matt said, breaking the tension and pulling his face back. Jenna wasn’t sure how much of her disappointment showed on her face, but she nodded a little childishly and pulled her wrist from his loosened grasp. Within a few moments she’d changed into one of his t-shirts (which hung to her mid-thigh) and climbed into his bed. His hands were large and his fingers long, but he was gentle as he let them wander up and down her back. The motion was soothing, but it didn’t stop her tears. Everything was wrong. Richard didn’t want her... Matt didn’t either. And even as she drifted to sleep, the sting of rejection lingered behind her eyes, left a bad taste in her mouth.

 

When Jenna’s breathing evened out, Matt pulled his hands away and looked at the shiny hair on the pillow beside him. His eyes trailed down her thin frame, so still and enticingly petite, and so close to him. This was the reason he’d said no. He was attracted to her, and she to him... But he knew she and Richard loved each other, and she would regret it if they did anything.

 

At least... He thought so.

 

So, instead of doing any of the things he so longed to do - shake her awake, kiss her and tell her that he wanted her, rip off that damn shirt and feel her body - he turned over, facing away from her. And even though they were in the same bed, Matt and Jenna slept alone once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The relationship develops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, the ending is evil. :)

The next day, Matt woke up to an empty bed and the smell of breakfast cooking. A frown tugged down the corners of his mouth as he looked around and blinked blearily. Then his mind caught up, and he knew something was wrong; Jenna never cooked breakfast unless she was upset. And from the smell of things, upset was the least of his worries. If his senses were correct, she’d made pancakes, bacon, chocolate biscuits, and something fruity he couldn’t quite figure out.

 

This wasn’t the first time, over their years living together, that Matt had experienced his flatmate’s emotional cooking. However, it was the first time that he suspected he was one of the causes for it. Groaning, he turned over, dreading even the idea of going out into the sitting room and facing Jenna’s wrath.

 

Unlike a lot of women, the petite brunette didn’t use the ‘cold shoulder’ tactic. Neither did she explode, shout, or come out and say what was on her mind. What she did was much worse, in Matt’s opinion. When Jenna was truly, properly angry, she acted chipper and upbeat. She would clean the entire flat, sing loudly to crap pop music, and cook until the entire flat was filled with the lovely smells of baked goods and sizzling meat. Usually, if he treaded lightly, Matt could avoid her wrath during these times... But say one wrong word or do something to upset her further... Well, things could get very bad.

 

And now he was certain he was at least partly to blame for the anger. Despite his nearly standing a foot taller than Jenna, he genuinely feared for his personal safety as he got out of bed and put on some pyjama bottoms. If it’d been an option, he would have just stayed in bed all day, avoiding the tiny woman like the plague. Of course he couldn’t do that, but the thought was tempting to say the least.

 

Jenna had just put two smoothies into tall glasses when Matt finally emerged from his bedroom. She tossed him a brilliant smile as he ran a hand through his sleep-tousled hair, though her heart was beating like mad in her chest and she very much wanted to jump on him and punch his stupid beautiful face. But the fear she saw hiding behind his jade eyes at least offered a bit of vindication. Instead of beating him to a pulp, she slid a smoothie toward him, until it rested beside a plate full of delicious but completely unhealthy food.

 

“Good morning!” the brunette said, her voice a bit shrill but sounding otherwise happy. “Sleep well? I’ve made breakfast, and I’m about to make tea. I hope you’re hungry!” She watched as her flatmate sat down warily at the counter, looking at the food in front of him as though it was potentially poisoned. After a few moments of having her stare fixed on him, though, he tucked in, and gave a groan as he bit into a pancake.

 

“This is gorgeous, Jenna,” he said carefully, his mouth full of food. “Thank you.” It was a thin line he was walking and he knew it. Say one wrong word and he could find himself with a whirling banshee on his hands. But apparently he’d said the right thing, because she beamed at him before turning back to the tea. Slowly, he let out a breath, looking down at the plate full of goods and knowing he was obligated to eat all of it.

 

Within thirty minutes, Jenna had the kitchen spotless and the leftovers packed away in the refrigerator, and Matt had somehow found room in his stomach for everything she’d given him. Jenna, of course, ate nothing. She couldn’t. Her stomach was in knots and she knew that the moment any food passed her lips she would burst into tears. 

 

As Matt sat on the sofa to start playing FIFA again, Jenna took out the Hoover and started it up. Irritably, Matt looked up and narrowed his eyes at her, forgetting for a moment that he was dealing with the human equivalent of a ravenous lion.

 

“Do you really need to do that now?” he called over the screech of the vacuum. And that did it. Jenna’s head whipped around and she looked at him for a moment, unblinking. _Shit._ Matt’s adam’s apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed nervously.

 

“Oh,” Jenna hissed as she jerked the plug out of the wall. “Oh, I’m so sorry. I just want to clean, something you _never_ do, but I’m interrupting your game? Phone the queen, it’s an emergency, Matthew can’t hear his beloved football commentators!” Her voice flew through several octaves as she spoke, and splotches of red faded onto her cheeks. The heat that had risen inside her was finally bursting out, and all of her anger from the night before was being channeled at her flatmate. 

 

He knew he needed to defuse the bomb before it really went off.

 

“Jen, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean -” he began, but the look on her face cut him short. It was a look that very clearly told him to shut up if he valued his life. 

 

Jenna was about to blow up at him, about to really go off. Then she realised something. It didn’t matter. Nothing she said could make him want her; nothing she did could change who she was or make her a good person again. Her shoulders deflated and the blush faded out of her cheeks. Even the shine seemed to leech out of her hair. First Richard and now Matt - the two most important people in her life, and she’d lost both of them. That left her with no one to talk to about anything. 

 

“Sorry,” she said, her voice trembling a little. “It’s not your fault. It’s mine. I’ll just... Be in my room.” Listlessly she turned, walking toward her own bedroom. But then, in a scene reminiscent of the night before, she felt Matt’s hand close around her wrist and firmly tug her to face him. 

 

“What’s wrong?” he asked quietly, his head bowed to look at her closely. “I know you and Rich can work things out. You love him, and he loves you. All you have to do is tell him there’s nothing between us, he’ll understand. Hasn’t this happened before?”

 

“Yes. But before, I didn’t want... I didn’t know...” Jenna’s voice was strained as she broke eye contact to stare at Matt’s chest (which was bare again). 

 

“What? Didn’t know what?” The words came out almost harshly, and sounded too loud in the limited space between them. 

 

“Let me go. Let me go, now,” Jenna replied in a small voice. She didn’t want to be embarrassed, not again, not this time. If Matt didn’t want her, fine. She could handle being alone. Her attempts to tug her hand away went almost unnoticed, though; Matt was a little too strong for her to get away.

 

“What, let you go so you can mope about in your room? So you can let your temper get up again and come take it out on me later?” Matt scoffed, jerking her body closer to his. Their chests were heaving and tears were welling in Jenna’s eyes again, but Matt didn’t care. “So you can be all weepy for the next week and make me treat you like a poor little baby? Poor Jenna, having two blokes who’d do anything for her, what is she to do?” 

 

With a strangled cry, Jenna lifted her other hand, intending to give him a good smack across that daft face of his. Instead of making gratifying contact, though, she felt his free hand grab her, once again securing her in his inescapable grasp. Finally, she looked back up at him with a fierce scowl, only to see that same strange fire in his eyes. Electricity seemed to crackle in the air between them, and Jenna shivered convulsively.

 

Matt slowly released her wrist and brought his hand toward her face. But instead of cupping her cheek gently, he instead grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her head back so that she was forced to stare at him. After a moment, he swooped down upon her, bringing his lips to hers almost painfully. Within seconds he had forced her lips apart and was kissing her deeply, his tongue invading her mouth without any semblance of gentleness. He released her other hand as well, only to wrap that arm around her and pull her body close, pressing her into him so that the only thing separating them was the fabric of her shirt.

 

Jenna breathed heavily through her nose, letting her body melt into his and letting her brain slowly empty of all thought and reason. This roughness was something she’d never known she wanted, but now it was the _only_ thing she wanted. 

 

When he picked her up and slammed her into the wall, it hurt her back. She didn’t care. A low, throaty moan started issuing from her, and it only seemed to spur him on. His hands travelled hungrily over her body, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt until he finally yanked it up and splayed his fingers over her smooth stomach. He sank his teeth into her lower lip, making her give a harsh cry that was full of lust.

 

Since her hands were free, she brought them up to thread into his hair, which was silk between her fingers. He released her lips as well, but his own travelled down to her throat, kissing and biting and sucking the sensitive skin there. She could hear the harshness in her breathing and she knew she should’ve been embarrassed, but she wasn’t. The only thing she felt was the heat of Matt’s skin against hers and the trail of goosebumps his touches left behind. 

 

His arms secured her once again and she wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling the insistent bulge of him against her. She made a noise that could only be described as a whimper, and Matt chuckled darkly against the hollow of her throat, knowing exactly what made her react like that.

 

And as they retreated to the bedroom, they left a trail of clothes behind.


End file.
